Black Poison
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: Bellatrix has always liked to toy with her little victims... Challenging situations. Connecting emotions. ADULT THEMES -REWRITTEN!


The lyrics used in this piece of fan-fiction, are from _Poison. _I don't own anything; it belongs to Alice Cooper.

* * *

**WARNING:** Adult themes! (Torture, Slight Mention of Blackcest,…)

* * *

Forever bottomless depths darkened – if possible – even more at the realization that the room finally had been abandoned with the exception of them… doubtlessly just the way she wanted it; how she wanted to get to know this girl woman… to woman. At that point Bellatrix Black might have called it her sanctuary, at least until she was finished with the girl; to the victim-to-be it might have been a panic room instead… with the significant difference that the invader was… within.

Bellatrix Black could be mystery personified: one never knew what to expect next with her in the game; never knew what lay beneath those colorless pools of Black. She, however, had that particular ability to recognize the mysteries held within and beyond colors: blues, greens… mochas, and so somehow had seen herself nearly resembled two years prior upon the battle at the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries – a department of which the mere name alone had always been able to carry away the interest of the elder Black sister, and a form of unhealthy curiosity… maybe over what could possibly be more mysterious than Bella herself. Oh no, mocha could certainly hold other secrets… and entirely other types of secrets at that, but the Mudblood carried them all the same.

She skillfully turned the shiny silver dagger between her fingers over… and over without ever accidentally cutting herself despite sharpness of the blade – as if it were a part of her, and maybe it was. Bellatrix' loquacious tongue wasn't any less sharper than the cool transition metal.

She knew that she must look quite threatening, but she wanted no different. Bordeaux red lips quivered with mirth as Bella noticed intense fear in the Mudblood's watery eyes. She could smell the angst hanging heavily in the air around them – like a mist clouding a warm summer's day.

A small step closer, and the girl's breath hitched… bosom going upward and down rapidly with her increasingly fast heart beat. Bella cackled loudly, eyes shimmering with mysterious mischievousness. She enjoyed the effect that she had on the terrified little Mudblood. It made her skin tingle. Bellatrix always had been roused to passion in the most unlikely of ways. Kinky, Muggles called it. She had a quite strange sense of sensuality, though… _oh_ so sensual Bellatrix Black could be.

Her loquacious tongue darted from between her lips and slowly slid its way over her upper lip teasingly. The girl watched her all the time intently, and she very much enjoyed it.

The whisper of her bare thighs against each other as she slid left leg over right and stepped nearer again, was audible in the quiet. She would not kill tonight. However, Mudblood Granger didn't know that… It added a nice factor to their situation.

Bella always liked to toy with her prey to begin with anyhow, but her preys usually were disappointing… She grew bored with them easily. They gave in without a fight too easily.

This girl was different, though. She had something particular that the others hadn't, though she could not say what. Something about her called to Bellatrix; made her blood hum.

Lestrange wife or not, Bellatrix had never been roused by men. Women were more sensual… were easier to restrain. She and Rodolphus had only ever been intimate on the night of their wedding. Pureblood history prescribed the loss off the woman's virginity at that particular occasion. Bellatrix' had long been taken already. Somehow the middle sister had never been of any interest to her in that way. The younger, however – that was so unlike her in appearance and to a certain extent in characteristics as well – had called to her from the moment female features slowly began to develop. Innocent curiosity and the pull of their shared Black blood had been irresistible in the end.

Both sisters had been willing enough to their mischievousness that one time and many times after.

Hot blooded or not, the pure liquid running through her veins was foremost Black and then all the rest. In spite of the dirtiness of _her_ filthy blood, her innocence seemed remarkable. Bellatrix, however, would not leave it to exist much longer. A secret lay beneath, Bellatrix could tell… and she would make its dirtiness surface.

**Your blood, like ice**

Hermione swallowed. Her eyes gradually began stinging with tears due to not daring to flicker away from the woman opposite even if only for a small millisecond… just remaining trained on the Death Eater. She shouldn't, couldn't… wouldn't risk the one millisecond.

Blurred vision, she couldn't see just where the light was coming from… yet didn't fail to notice it dance off of the shiny blade as it continued to turn between Bellatrix' long fingers. The capturer's face did not show any emotion whatsoever, Hermione saw as every odd second that forever haunted visage enlightened by the reflected artificial light assumedly above – or at least not something she could clearly recognize or define. The Gryffindor didn't believe to ever be able to leave the room alive if she even tried to escape, given she could free herself first – the Slytherin would make sure that was impossible.

**My pain, your thrill**

Her heart thumped faster than ever as suddenly Bellatrix' fingers stilled, as did the blade within. No matter how hard she squirmed, she would never be able to break the Death Eater's tight chains. Her feet had been tied invisibly to the hard wooden floor, the chains around her wrists visible but as unwilling to yield. She felt just like a small insignificant fly that had unfortunately fallen into a pot of fruity syrup from which she never would be able to escape once within… or the rag of a large Black Widow – which was already slowly moving closer to her as she waited for death. Die she would in the end either way.

Slowly, Bellatrix then gathered those long black skirts and stepped over the younger woman's figure before lowering herself atop of her. Hermione's breath caught once more as the gentle weight descended across her pelvis, and consequently she felt… surprised. She had never expected Bellatrix to be particularly heavy, but she barely felt her at all.

She didn't know what to expect, but Bellatrix enjoyed pain – that was common knowledge – and she would most likely revel in hers.

To her own shock, Hermione, however, found that Bella straddling her like that was not altogether repulsive. Actually as she leaned over and gave Hermione a hint of what was neatly encased within her silky corset, she momentarily even forgot about the Death Eater's lethalness. She was pulled from her brief lapse by Bellatrix' hearty cackling.

**Your will, I'm caught**

As Bellatrix flattened herself upon her, Hermione was more than ever convinced: she was going to be caught there as long as lovely Bellatrix wanted her to be. She wouldn't be having her say in it. The Death Eater's hands came to rest on either side of Hermione's head, the dagger still tightly clutched in her right. Their bosoms were pressed together, as Bellatrix teasingly ran her tongue over the young woman's exposed throat, just across the main artery. Hermione's mocha eyes first widened then fluttered shut as delight from the other woman's wet touch ran through her being… and she forgot who exactly was doing it to her. Firm teeth nipped at an earlobe and dragged, before a husky sensual tone sounded, "Oh, so innocent…"

Hermione's eyes shot open again at Bellatrix' taunting, and with a flare of anger and strength she raised her voice above the whisper she barely would have thought herself capable of seconds earlier. "I don't know what you want, but take it already."

Bellatrix retracted only very slowly into her sitting position, and to Hermione's surprise, her basically colorless eyes were not full of anger, though something within them seemed unsettled at least. Bellatrix' lips actually curled further to the younger Gryffindor's horror.

A thud sounded as the shiny silver dagger slipped willingly from her hand far from the girl's reach… just to be sure. Long fingers rose to her own bodice and began to unlace… She watched with interest as the Mudblood unconsciously did the same… her eyes still trained on her fingers as she deftly finished unlacing, then began unbuttoning from her bosom downward.

Despite the fact that this was certainly getting to business for the mysterious Black daughter – so unlike her usual teasing nature – it somehow had something unusually sensual. Hermione was left to feel even further from knowing what she wanted as the Death Eater soon opened the very last button and shrugged the material off her shoulders, sliding her arms from the dress which she wore and letting the top puddle around her hips. She did not fail to notice the girl's… genuine interest, it seemed. Bellatrix certainly liked to be watched like that, and she chose to take it a bit further…

**Black lace on sweat**

… but not quite yet. An easily muttered spell might have made work of it in a heartbeat, but that was not exactly Bellatrix' style. She enjoyed the humiliation of her victims too much… undoubtedly increased by getting undressed against their will without being able to stop her or even impede.

Sliding down the Mudblood's quivering figure, Bella indiscreetly reached down to unfasten the tight pair of jeans that hugged her victim's slight curves. Bellatrix did not waste any time, but immediately advanced to the innocent pink underwear underneath. Fingers caught behind the thin waistband effortlessly, grip tightening as she roughly dragged down those tight jeans and panties altogether… This was no foreplay of sorts after all.

Bellatrix barely paid any attention to the revelation of an untouched core and pair of long, shapely legs, colorless eyes remaining upon watery mocha filled with fear and those other delicious emotions that would never ever be seen on Bellatrix… maybe that's why she enjoyed seeing them take over others' features all the more.

As Bellatrix slowly shuffled a few inches upward again to sit astride the girl's pelvis and only slightly wiggled hers, a moan slipped from parted lips. Bella was assured the girl now knew about her lack of underwear. She never wore underwear – hadn't in decades. Multiple times that had come in… handy already.

As mocha eyed her again, Bella's hands travelled to the Mudblood's sides, beginning to drag the fabric that covered them upward, head lowering from the moment her navel got revealed.

Dragging her tongue across rather roughly, Bellatrix enjoyed how Mudblood Granger's skin pimpled and quivered as the muscles underneath contracted. The top reached higher and higher, Bellatrix' tongue following.

The fabric lingering beneath the swells of the girl's bosom, Bellatrix came to a halt. She mercilessly dug her nails in the young woman's flesh, reveling in the brief cry of pain which escaped quivering lips. Then both hands moved upward once more, continuing their slow journey… pushing fabric over cleavage to reveal a white lycra bra. She tutted at the innocent girl's obvious inability to have matched her underwear… typically virginal.

Small nipples slightly strained against the confines, Bellatrix noticed. One of the Death Eater's careless hands continued upward and then underneath the girl until she found that what she was looking for. Quietly curling her fingers around the fastening of the girl's ordinary bra, she pulled hard at it… elastic band digging into the Mudblood's skin painfully before snapping. Hermione felt the material give.

"No…" slipped from her lips as Bellatrix' other hand moved to the tiny ribbon loosely resting against her skin.

Bellatrix' eyebrow quirked at the girly decoration of sorts. "Fancy," she spoke, sarcastically and unimpressed in a voice like venom, before taking hold of the flimsy thing and finally exposing small yet pert young cleavage, either swell adorned with a baby pink nipple surrounded by pimpled flesh in the same rosy color… as they slipped from their confines and bounced free.

She flushed at the level of exposure, tears threatening to fall down from her eyes from the avalanche of emotions running through her.

Bella's lips lowered over the rosy hard peak on the left, locking themselves so tightly… sucking so vigorously that Hermione felt it go numb within seconds, the hiss that had spilled from her at the touch – unfamiliar and not gentle – dying away. The numbing feeling didn't last, though… for Bellatrix suddenly bit down hard, drawing a rusty metallic taste to her mouth nearly immediately.

Hermione's pelvis bucked upward as she gasped in pain, the throbbing of the sensitive flesh between Bella's teeth to her surprise causing delight, too. With a slight popping sound, Bella suddenly let go of the Mudblood's swollen and bloodied nipple. As she looked upon her victim and saw the eyes closed and the lips slightly parted, the Death Eater heartily cackled from glee…

Bottomless eyes connected with mocha, and Bellatrix rolled her hips into the girl underneath her. The moan that Hermione Mudblood Granger released was the last that she needed…

Slightly tipping her head to shake ebony curls aside, Bellatrix gathered the bottom of her dress, raising it as much as was possible… before letting her hand slip between them, middle finger easily falling between the folds of her own heated flesh, moving to and fro very slowly. The touch did little to nothing, to her… but a lot to the Mudblood, it seemed – just what Bella needed. Letting her own fingers continue to dance across her sex, she slowly rolled her head forward again and let her bottomless eyes reconnect with the Mudblood's.

Supporting herself with one hand beside the girl's head, she suddenly let herself sag forward once more, leaning over the innocent one, so that when her hand caressed herself harder and much faster, Hermione could feel it against her own core… She easily felt the back of Bellatrix Black's hand against her… how it became more erratic and how her tangy juices seeped down from her weeping womanhood onto her fingers and Hermione's own curls.

She wasn't doing it slow or gentle. A pang of deep arousal coursed through her veins as Bellatrix continued to rub further to orgasm. She could feel the small uncontrolled jerks of the Death Eater's wet sex against hers… These were most likely the only seconds in which she ever was not in control…

Hermione Granger merely experienced it as pure torture; hopelessly wanting to feel Bella's fingers move just like that across her sex instead, wanting the Death Eater to touch her there… The thought must have felt very surreal and terrifying in any other frame of mind, but with that damn oh so sensual woman fucking herself atop of her and her feeling it all… and then suddenly when she thought she could take no more…

… she could feel her one hand being released. Running was far from her libidinous mind at that point, though… and that terrified her the most. She wanted to touch the Death Eater with the newly released hand, wanted to feel her bare breasts against her hand as they moved inches away from her dry passionate mouth… wanted to taste hard nipples and suckle.

Swollen buds of dark pink desire poked through black lacy material, her bosom bouncing mercilessly within its confines… sweaty and incredibly arousing… Damp ebony curls fell over her shoulder again as those erratic moves continued, her left bra strap inching down as well…

**Your skin, so wet**

Sweaty fingers clutching hers all of a sudden, Hermione watched breathlessly… as the Death Eater still rocked into her hand hard while sitting more straight again… and pulled her hand against her bosom, easily yanking the material down and encouraging Hermione's hand to handle the sweaty flesh roughly and squeeze. Hermione groaned, hips bucking upward violently at the touch… leaving her mouth hanging open, eyes fluttering shut momentarily before trailing the curve of _her _neck and the sweat trickling down, gathering between the nice swells of her bosom. Mochas moved on to the hand fucking the Death Eater hard.

It moved down further then without warning, sliding deeper… There was no doubt that her fingers had just sunken into herself – a place Hermione realized was where she wanted to be, too… Redirecting her eyes to her face, Hermione saw that the sensual Death Eater's eyes were tightly closed, teeth clutching that deep red lower lip… ebony hair falling across and partially matting to her rosy cheek. A drop of sweat rolled down the end of just one of Bellatrix' lithe curls, momentarily lingering there before dripping down to the heated skin in her neck.

**I want to kiss you, but I want it too much**

Red lips parted slightly, and Hermione didn't actually know whether the color or the shape did it, but she couldn't help herself wanting to ravage them… right then and there. Though mostly, Hermione wanted to _be _ravaged by them and feel them against her own – whether gentle or rough, Hermione couldn't care less. She hopelessly wanted to taste the supple redness.

Bellatrix' one hand moved across her pussy faster than lightning, the other nearly desperately urging Hermione's nails to dig into her flesh. Lights began to flash then behind the Death Eater's closed eyelids… and it cost the woman a lot of effort to open her eyes and look upon the girl. Planning to exert herself and finally let go.

However, as her eyes locked upon the exquisite delight openly written upon that visage: the eyes barely open, lips parted in panting… she stilled. She reveled immensely in how mocha depths flew open shocked at the Death Eater's sudden stop.

She was sure enough that she was the girl's first. Bellatrix Black had taken more than one woman's virginity already. She recognized the responses, the ways in which the girl arched at those unfamiliar ghostly touches. Therefore she, too, knew the silly girl wouldn't run – like all the others she most certainly aspired to have a perfect first, or at least as perfect as was possible in that situation… and running in the middle of fucking or getting fucked wasn't exactly considered as such…

She thus wasn't afraid to let go of the small hand, and sure enough it did not leave its spot on her bosom. Her own fingers slipped from within her as she eyed Mudblood Granger closely. Her chest rapidly rose and fell, and Bellatrix knew that she had stopped just in time. The girl might have come with her… and she couldn't have that.

She was intoxicatingly sensual and arousing. She definitely knew it, too. However, there seemed to be another factor into the mix there. Their souls called for each other whether they wanted or even realized or not. They couldn't not continue…

… despite being two opposites of one lengthy continuum

… their souls, their _secrets_, secretly connecting to one another and creating a strange sort of life line between them and drawing them closer to each other

… as if the life line became shorter while it became…

… stronger, and more impossible each second to let go from for both…

Bellatrix Black still remained the domme, though… As such, letting others come first was no option.

Bellatrix' first time had not been the most enjoyable; her victims' would never be recalled as rose gardens either – not entirely. In spite of public opinion she was not wholly heartless, though maybe she too tried make it seem like it to the rest of the world.

As Bellatrix slowly removed her hand from between their bodies and the slippery fingers rather accidentally moved over the girl's virgin core, her name passed swollen lips. "Bella… B-Bella…" Shocked beyond mild disturbance at the heartfelt plea almost, Bella reached her still dripping hand over the babbling girl's lips to make her shut up. She had not anticipated that to happen… at all, had not been ready to hear her own name pass virgin lips. She did not want to hear her own name spill from those lips in that way. It made her furious… and at the same time it sent a pang of never experienced lust through her system that made her want to hear it again… and again. Maybe that's just what angered her the most.

Mocha eyes looked into pools of Blackness without fear, and Bella couldn't stop herself… Moving aside her hand, she leaned down to capture those lips with her own. Rosy colored lips moved beneath hers nearly immediately, though she felt and tasted the inexperience in the kiss. The Mudblood capitulated fast… had gone from a terrified little virgin to a wanton lover, seemingly unafraid of taking initiative.

**Your mouth, so hot**

A rush of intense desire spread through her veins like poison as she finally tasted the Death Eater's lips and hot mouth…

The willingness of the girl certainly was shocking to Bellatrix, but she would not let it show… retaining dominance. Tongue slipping into a hot mouth deep, wrestling and thrusting hard, Bella eagerly took upper hand again… if ever there had been doubt about it. She felt Mudblood Granger's difficulties to follow her fast pace at first, and coaxed her into it by twirling her tongue around the Gryffindor's, easing the wet hot muscle into her mouth and sucking momentarily before moving on to nibble on her lower lip and retracting, satisfied with how swollen the rosy lips were after her kiss, and Bellatrix… certainly wanted those lips again.

She wanted them to… Shuffling up the girl's body without doing the effort to lift herself, she left a trail of her wetness along the midline of the Mudblood's heated body… until she sat straddling her face. She didn't lose time, but lowered her hands before her for leverage and thrust her throbbing pussy against the open mouth… once, then waited, letting her head collapse on her arms to look down upon the girl.

Trailing her tongue across her lower lip, Hermione tasted another for the very first time. The taste was unfamiliar and weird, but nice. It had something so very arousing to let Bellatrix Lestrange fuck her like that and for her own enjoyment. "Use me…" she breathed, and immediately felt another thrust against her lips.

The harder she handled this Mudblood, the more she seemed to like it and the more vocal she became. Oh, she would make sure enough the girl would always have her name in mind every time she was with another again, she resolved as the tingle at her core triggered by the sexy husky tone dissolved, and she thrust again and… again.

**I want to hurt you, just to hear you screaming my name**

It absolutely thrilled Bellatrix to look down upon the girl while continuing to move her wet pussy mercilessly over and into the girl's open mouth… watching as she nearly choked in the Death Eater's juices, barely able to breathe in between her hard thrusts. Her gasps for needed air were audible in the otherwise quiet. Bella's juices flew freely at the sight and sound… and the Mudblood eagerly swallowed, and somehow Bellatrix Black damned her for it – Bellatrix Black damned her for her impossible willingness… and liked the effect that she had upon even one of her worst enemies altogether.

She thrust harder and even faster upon hearing the beginning of her given name slip from wetted lips, both to silence the girl and to get her to scream louder. Her thighs began to quiver as she continued to fuck into the girl's mouth roughly.

Bellatrix was certainly beyond shocked as she suddenly felt the girl's free hand clutch at her bare back, then those delicious nails as well… She truly had to refrain herself from groaning in delight, though she would never even admit it to herself. Then those delicious nails dragged down a stretch of her spine. Taken entirely by surprise, Bella rocked into the foolish girl's welcoming mouth… one last time more forcefully than ever and stilled, back arching… thighs quivering from the tremors passing through, as her orgasm overtook her. She just remained still for a moment, until she felt Mudblood Granger's nails leave her.

Pushing herself into a sitting position and sliding down slightly to sit astride the girl's chest, Bella smirked upon seeing the state of the girl. She seemed sort of… shocked at what just had transpired. Reaching down, the Death Eater dragged her forefinger across the mixture of fluid on the Mudblood's lower lip: a mixture of saliva and her own juices. Coating the tip of her finger with the sweetness, Bellatrix curiously raised the appendage into the air… running her tongue over it after inspection and tasting herself… She sucked the finger into her mouth. Kinky as she was, she very much enjoyed just that.

With a soft pop, Bellatrix let her finger slip from her hot mouth.

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed nearly at once at the delicious sight, only _feeling_ it as her capturer slid down again to straddle her sweaty waist.

Licking her lips lustfully, Bella swiftly lowered her head… and kissed the girl.

**I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison**

The taste of Bellatrix' most intimate essence upon her lips and tongue combined with the taste of dark red suppleness was nearly more than Hermione could take. As the delicious tongue advanced and slid into her mouth, she moaned with delight… failing to notice her hand moving to gently cradle the side of Bellatrix' face in the heat of the moment, drawing her more into the kiss and eagerly meeting the Death Eater's hot tongue with hers. It all just happened… naturally almost. Inexperience did not matter… Dominance mattered. _Feeling_ mattered.

**I wanna touch you, but you're under my skin**

The entirely sudden tenderness alarmed Bellatrix… had her immediately retract tongue and lips – not soon enough to her own liking and way too soon altogether for the Mudblood's, apparent in her best efforts to keep their tongue and mouths connected. In vain, for Bellatrix and Bellatrix alone was in charge. She always was in charge.

The foolish notion that she might have liked this momentary tenderness did not even cross the other woman's mind.

Hand reaching to cover Hermione's, she yanked it away from her cheek forcefully. Blazing bottom- and colorless eyes met mocha. They would have eyed her in return with terror half an hour prior, but now they seemed to be filled with smoldering lust – no fear whatsoever appeared perceivable, and Bella didn't like it one bit.

She wasn't supposed to have lost her nature of intimidation – never had, with any of those victims thus far. Bellatrix Black certainly hated most how the smoldering heat burning in those orbs called to her and set her veins to hum with desire for the Mudblood… made her long to slide her fingers in that willing enough cunt.

She wanted to touch her. She had to touch her. She had no choice in the matter whatsoever, it seemed. The throbbing in her pussy was making this decision for her.

Her Black blood pounded in her veins and screamed to do it. She almost smelled that virginity in the air, and she would not let her walk un-fucked.

No word or motion was heard or seen as Bellatrix Black released the Mudblood's ankles, as an invisible force urged her arm over her head once more like before and chained it. She would not be given too much freedom, no matter how unlikely it seemed even to the ever so suspicious Bella that she would flee or even try to do so.

Gathering her dark skirts in her hands, Bella slowly moved her knees from beside the girl's waist to between her thighs. The two witches held each other's gazes for but a moment longer, before Bella's gaze trailed further down… as she thoughtlessly sucked her bottom lip between her grayish uneven teeth in what could have meant basically anything.

Hermione swallowed, following the Death Eater's gaze down, the hand that reached for her crux, and the two fingers that slid down the side of the girl's untouched sex.

**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**

Her eyes fluttered closed as soon those fingers trailed the rim of her entrance… then opened again wide in sync with her mouth, a cry ripping from her throat as all of a sudden the merciless Death Eater's goodness knew how many fingers slid deep into her virgin tightness without warning… and without having cared about that bit of resistance that would have stopped most… or at least slowed down, encouraged to be gentler. Gentle was one of these words that would never apply to Bellatrix Black, though.

She didn't actually get much of a chance to adjust, for Bellatrix' fingers began moving into her at once – but in hindsight that might have been best, for the initial pain soon was overtaken by growing delight. She curiously felt the urge to look down upon Bellatrix' fingers moving slowly within her, yet forced herself to close her eyes and let it happen – try not to let any thought whatsoever pass her mind, but just enjoy the sexual delight that was being delivered to her by none other than Bellatrix Black, one of the most cruel Death Eaters and known for just that. It might be over in a second… You never knew with her.

As her eyelids blocked reality from pouring slowly into her soul, letting the delight revel in its own fantasy, she felt more than anything else that Mrs. Lestrange knew exactly what she was doing to Hermione.

Indeed, she knew exactly what feelings she must be creating within the foolish girl.

It became more of a certainty than anything when the fingers began moving into her more smoothly, more languidly once sore muscles had adjusted to the invasion… the appendages soon moving harder but especially faster… as if Bellatrix had anticipated when she could; the… exact moment…

Hermione's breath expelled in little gasps, driven from her with every single thrust of Bellatrix' fingers. The feeling of delight… grew and got even more intense, and the innocent girl felt herself climbing to… something, and she knew it must be the very same thing she'd witnessed with Bellatrix earlier. Orgasm. The want to feel the same had coursed through her upon solely watching already, and she wondered if Bella would let her have it, considering how much the woman actually loved to tease and torture.

A slight pause and she felt those fingers reach a theretofore unknown spot of intense delight – more intense than anything else she had felt thus far. She didn't know what Bellatrix might have possibly done – couldn't keep her mind together enough in between the overwhelming sensation burning within her to consider some hypotheses… Gasps turned into breathless high cries as the orgasmic wave on which Bellatrix had her surfing ascended, the sky the limit… and soon she would fall and possibly drown as that huge wave crashed over her and took her in… surrounding her, warming her from the core of her being to the rest of her body…

She never would have thought she might be the vocal one in bed… but when she realized it actually was her who was screaming she found that she just didn't care enough to want to stop.

As Hermione's delight grew and grew, so did her curiosity to open those eyes and look down at whatever Bellatrix was doing to create such for her. Her eyes did open, and with difficulty she lifted her head as far as her chained position would possibly allow and looked down as Bellatrix' left hand fondled her own bosom in a maddening tempo, the fingers of her right disappearing and reappearing as they slid to and fro once again within the girl's wet sex. She hadn't realized that she might have gotten so wet, though most likely blood from her hymen having ripped offered more lubrication. She thought she noticed a bit of red similar to the color of Bella's lips, but she pang of arousal that was sent straight to her core upon watching that hand fuck her…

And then bottomless eyes connected with deep pools of lust, and it all stopped, Bellatrix' fingers stilling deep within her right before she would have fallen into the deep orgasmic ocean…

**I wanna love you, but I better not touch**

Impatiently kicking at the bunch of fabric gathered by her ankles, the younger woman no longer a virgin eventually managed to free herself so that she could stroke her calf along the Death Eater's side. Bellatrix moved at once and before she in fact realized it, Hermione already found her leg tight within one of the elder Black daughter's firm hands. An emotion flashed through her eyes, and Hermione thought that it might have been anger, but she couldn't be quite sure… It had flickered away already too soon, that one indefinable emotion replaced by glee…

… for suddenly Bellatrix smirked, taking advantage of their position and laying the girl's leg against her shoulder, opening the Mudblood up to her entirely.

Bellatrix' fingers slid from within her, the hand tainted with blood and juice and _sex _moving to gather her skirts again and move forward, one leg sliding over the young woman's again so that she could have straddled her thigh… but she did not. Instead, she moved forward some more… until wetness touched fellow wetness.

Hermione bit down on her own lip as Bella's wet pussy moved against hers eagerly. Eyes fell shut in utter bliss as Bella's hot core brushed over hers, and she hopelessly missed the incantation almost whispered into the airless room. A cry, and the now familiar feeling of fulfillment coming over her… as if Bellatrix Black were somehow inside her, but more so than before if it made sense… She didn't know how let alone why, but Bella was no longer against her, but within… and how good did it feel.

The brief pain of having one's leg stretched further than it ever had was soon forgotten as Bellatrix moved slowly _within _her, laying down and covering her figure, the leg that had allowed her to straddle the girl's thigh if wanted moving to rest beside its fellow again between the younger woman's. The weight of Bellatrix' bosom was on hers, Bellatrix' warm skin against hers where those dark skirts were not… Before long, Bellatrix Black began pistoning to and fro, her one hand still holding the white ankle in place as the other leaned against the hard wooden floor…

Hermione found herself back on track, the feeling of loss which prior had had her sanity almost shatter disappearing and making way for one of more than fulfillment… _more _than delight, or at least that what she had felt earlier… She knew that sooner or later, she would fall into an ocean of bliss… and reach the same place Bella had earlier…

Her right leg then rose to wrap around the Death Eater's hip, and as skin touched heated skin and she realized what she had actually just done, she would have anticipated to be pushed away harshly , but she wasn't… and thus she only tightened her hold on the Death Eater…

"Oh, Bella… Fuck me. Please. Please."

**I don't want to break these chains**

At that point the last that she wanted to do was leave. In fact, she wanted to never go anymore. She wanted to stay there chained against the floor at Malfoy Manor for the rest of her life, if it meant Bellatrix would continue to move into and against her, and continued to fuck her raw… She never wanted that feeling of fulfillment to cease.

Desperately wanting to hold on to that feeling, she tried not to give into the fireworks into her head… a bonfire that begged her to join in to the celebration. Not being able to bear looking into Bella's intense eyes – which never had left her – she closed her eyes, and tried to concentrate on not letting go rather than the opposite… However, Bellatrix broke through her resolve easily. A touch upon her clit as a heavy weight continued to thrust against her, a squeeze… and then Bellatrix' delicious, husky tone… "Let go…" and she just had no resolve left. She fell from the wave that had lifted her higher and higher and… higher, and through layers of warm… somehow; like tumbling through the sky ready to shatter against the earth and die… a very happy death.

A loud hiss to indicate Bellatrix' tumbling after her in orgasm only barely reached over the ringing in her ears. All sanity was shattered in her head, as was basically any sort of reason or reality in all… and she couldn't even try to gather it again.

**You're poison running through my veins**

Bellatrix didn't give her a moment to let the spasms and quakes leave her body… Teeth dug into her neck, and a bone shattering cry left her throat, eyes shooting open wide as a steel cold blade dragged across and through skin in a pattern she would only be able to read later. The chains rattled loud as she tried to move away, but couldn't… the unexpectedness of it all shocking Hermione more than anything else that had happened that night… though later she never would be able to get how she could possibly have enjoyed being with that woman.

She'd been on the verge of even being tender seconds prior… had only she been able to rationalize and see that the line between pleasure and pain was oh so very thin, and possibly with Bellatrix Black more than anyone else she would ever know.

The line had been bent to the limit… but Bellatrix had stayed who she always was – abhorrent, vile and plain evil and torturous. If only every part of her being had remembered that as the line was bent to be nearly dissolved. Tears ran down from her cheeks as Bellatrix left her without words and she cast her gaze aside to see the blood drip down from her arm, forming words she would only read later.

'How could you?' were the words on her lips, but they would never be spoken aloud.

Her mocha eyes fell upon the Death Eater, her own red _muddy _blood dripping from the tip of the blade safely within her hand; blood spilled in a variety of ways by Black, poisonous evil... and Hermione Granger knew that for the rest of her life the scars on her arm whatever they would form later would only be insignificant in regard to all else which had happened…. which she would always carry with her if she ever made it from there alive.


End file.
